


Little Lucifer

by TheOneBatgirl89



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angsty at first, But I'll fix it!, Don’t Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Lucifer Needs a Hug, Then fluff, this sucks, very slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneBatgirl89/pseuds/TheOneBatgirl89
Summary: After an encounter with a dangerous gang, Lucifer is by himself in an unknown place. Earth. He has no memory of why he is there, or who this lady is. Chloe will have to figure out how to take care of a little Lucifer with some help of amenadiel, and a lot of her favorite co-workers. It can’t be that hard, can it?





	1. Lucifer?

(Lucifer’s point of view)  
Lucifer opened his eyes. His vision is blurry, and once he focuses, panic overtakes his body from head to toes. He turns his head to look at his surroundings and gets on a sitting position, definitely way more comfortable than his head against the hard, cold, floor. Where was he? One thing was for sure though, he was not in the silver city. 

“Hello?” Lucifer voice was trembling with fear. This place did not look friendly.   
He heard someone, no, many, but they were all outside. Lucifer decide to stand up slowly, taking some steps in order to get familiar to where he was. He knew nothing could hurt him, and that he could definitely hurt someone badly, but he didn’t feel brave enough to deal with the unknown. He was not ready to fight by himself.

As he walked, he noticed the room was quite large. The walls were made from a cold and rough grey material, and strong enough to prevent a young angel like him from crumbling it to small rocks. He kept walking, and what he saw made him freeze.

There were multiple bodies in a pile in the middle of the room, blood decorating the floors. His father had told him before about how humans would pour blood from their bodies when they were hurt badly, but he never imagined it would all look like this. his head snapped towards the door handles, moving up and down as if someone was trying to get in desperately. Lucifer stumbled towards a big wooden box, hiding behind it. 

Warm tears were running down his face as he pulled his knees towards his chest, hugging them tightly. He just wanted to go back home. He let his tears fall to the floor, as he heard the slow footsteps walking in the big room.The door opened with a light click and a push, making Lucifer squint his eyes in fear. He shouldn’t be scared, but why was he? He was immortal, and had celestial strength, he didn’t have to fear whatever was behind the box. But he did. Father would be greatly disappointed in him. Lucifer covered his mouth to keep his quiet sobbs to himself, assuring himself that the humans would not find him. 

“LAPD!”

Lucifer cringed with the sudden outburst. He closed his eyes hoping for the best, but waiting for the worst. 

.-.. ..- -.-. .. ..-. . .-. / .. ... / .- / -.-. .. -. -. .- -- --- -. / .-. --- .-.. .-..  
(Chloe’s point of view)  
Chloe was sitting at her desk trying to concentrate in her paperwork, but her mind wouldn’t stop dancing around Lucifer. They had recently been working on a case involving the mysterious killer gang that wouldn't leave the residents of Los Angeles at peace. Ten bodies found in barely one week. Once They had some clues of who those people were, Lucifer dismissed himself, and it has been barely five hours after he left. Chloe was worried he would do something that would bring consequences to him, or simply that something horrible would happen to him. Yes, Lucifer was strong and handsome and, well, all of that, but he was stupid. He didn’t care about his safety even if it meant death. Chloe understood, because she would too sacrifice herself for her loved ones, but Lucifer gets blinded by anger and does not try to find a BETTER way of putting them all in safety. He was too reckless and arrogant.

Chloe kept flipping through the pages of the case, trying to get any clue of where Lucifer could be. She picked up the phone once again dialing Lucifer for the tenth time. No answer. 

She walked into Ella’s lab, and stood next to her putting her mind together.  
“Got anything yet?” Ella looked up from the lab table, not responding right away.   
“uhh… just one more second and….” A ringing sound echoed through the room, while Ella clasped her hands together with excitement. “YES! FINALLY!”  
“What is it, Ella?”  
Ella grabbed her laptop and typed as fast as her fingers allowed her to. Once she pressed ‘Enter’, she had already grabbed a pen and sticky note, scribbling away an address.   
“Here Chloe, this is the address where the gang of killers meet up. I have no idea how Lucifer figured it out that fast, but hurry there before something bad happens.”  
Chloe grabbed the sticky note from Ella’s hand, saying a quick ‘thank you’ before running out of the room. On her way to the secret meetup place, she called for backup, afraid of what she might find in there. She did not want to be a second late. A second that could determine Lucifer’s life. They could destroy her life but god, please, do not touch Chloe’s loved ones because you will suffer. In the legal way. Kind of. 

-.-- --- ..- / -.-. .- -. .----. - / -.-. .... .- -. --. . / -- -.-- / -- .. -. -..  
Once Chloe was outside the gloomy building, she checked for any ways Lucifer could’ve gotten inside. The only entrance was the main door and a window way up high. She looked around for anything that would explain how Lucifer climbed through that window, but no object could be that tall to reach the window. Then, she checked the next obvious thing. She went to see if the door was unlocked, but was surprised when it wasn’t. Well, maybe Lucifer could’ve locked the door when he went in. Because he found the door of a secret meet up place of killers unlocked. Yeah.

Once the other police officers could open the doors with especial equipment, Chloe carefully stepped inside. She took out her gun and flashlight, and held them like they had taught her in the police academy a long time ago.   
“LAPD!” The rest of the backup walked in after Chloe, scattering everywhere in the building.  
The first thing she could notice was the pile of people in the room. She came closer to them, touching one of their wrists to check if they still had a pulse. Chloe was surprised and relieved with the fact they were still breathing.   
“They are still alive.” Now that she was sure that Lucifer wouldn’t go to jail for murder. But where is Lucifer?

(Third point of view)

Chloe pointed her flashlight towards the many wooden boxes, looking for his partner, or atleast a clue. Chloe stopped when she heard quiet sobbs from what it sounded a small child. She walked closer, and closer, noticing how the sobbs became louder. Once she saw who was behind, she couldn’t resist her heart breaking in small pieces. A kid, no more than seven years old, was crying curled up against the box, hiding his face between his knees, shaking uncontrollably.  
“It’s ok, you’re safe, we won’t harm you.” Chloe said in a voice that made Lucifer fell warm and safe. He looked up to meet Chloe’s blue eyes, and for some reason, he believed her, even though he had never seen that woman once in his life.   
Chloe looked at the little boy in front of her, and the more she looked at him, the more similarities she could find. How was it possible?! Well, honestly, she had dealt with a lot of Lucifer’s shit before, so it wasn’t impossible to believe that there was a small possibility that maybe… She was hesitant, but she couldn’t resist asking, the words escaping her mouth. 

“L-Lucifer?”


	2. The test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Amenadiel and Maze discuss what they will do to fix things, and Chloe gets the most important job.

“L-Lucifer?” Chloe could not believe it. She was a person of reason, everything had a reasonable explanation. But, what was reasonable about this? She tried to find an excuse for why Lucifer was currently a small child. Maybe it wasn’t even Lucifer, maybe it was a son of his, or one of his many, many, many brothers. But she knew that there was no other explanation. 

Chloe took the shaking child, and hugged him tightly while getting up to meet the others. 

“We have a living child in the scene, I’ll take him to the precinct.” Chloe covered the child, putting his face against her shoulder so no one could see his face. She knew that no one else there was observant enough to know it was Lucifer, but she couldn’t take any risks, especially in public. 

One of the other police officers approached Chloe, his body movements showing how he was a bit hesitant. 

“Umm, Detective Decker? Shouldn’t the child stay here a bit longer? Maybe he could…” 

Chloe looked back at the the officer, but kept walking. She needed to get out of there quickly.   
“Oh, uh, no, actually, I think he is a bit too shaken up, and I was thinking I would take him to the precinct, and give him a check up to make sure he’s fine. And it’s not like this is a good place for children, anyways.”

Chloe walked faster towards her car. She opened the back door, and made sure the child was buckled up safely. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure out what happened to you.” She whispered reassuring the child. She noticed how he opened his eyes a bit to look at her, but then quickly closed them again. Chloe would’ve found that cute if it weren’t for the fact he looked terrified. 

She went to the driver’s seat, and buckled herself up. She needed to call Maze and Amenadiel instantly. She took out her phone and dialed both of them before she took off.  
Chloe adjusted her mirror to look at how Lucifer was holding up. He seemed a bit calmer, but not less alarmed. 

(Lucifer’s point of view)

Lucifer was surprised when the Detective spoke up.

“So… What’s your name?” Lucifer looked up to meet the detective’s eyes. She did not seem like a dangerous human. He tried to sense some kind of negative vibe, but there was nothing. She looked like one of the good ones… 

“I’m Samael... “ Lucifer hesitated for a moment, but then continued. “But you can call me Lucifer.” 

Lucifer could see how the detective felt proud of herself for some reason. “What is your name?” He asked in return.

“Oh, my name, well, I’m Detective Decker, but you can call me Chloe, if you want to…”

“Chloe? That is a beautiful name, detective.” 

Lucifer felt confident with his words, but apparently, the detective seemed to think differently.   
He really felt safe with her, but the question just kept bugging him. 

“Um, Detective?”

“Yes?”

“What is the precinct?”

“oh, well, technically, it’s just a place where I work. Police officers and other detectives like me go there and capture bad guys, and all of that.”  
Lucifer still had a lot of questions about this precinct, but he just had to know.

“Where am I?”

(Third point of view) 

Chloe switched her kid mode on, because thanks to experience, she knew this was going to be the first of many, many questions. 

“Well, you are in Los Angeles, on your way to the police station.”

“No, I mean, why am I on earth.”

Chloe was catched by surprise with that question. She had heard many questions from little kids, but this one was a first for her. Wasn’t he a bit too young to already question his existence on earth? 

“Uh, I’m not sure what you mean Lucifer.” Chloe was really not looking forward to answering the weird questions coming from him.

“Yeah, I’m from the Silver City, not here. Father is going to be mad at me for leaving.”

“Oh, your dad? Where is he? Does he live in Los Angeles?”

“In the Silver City, Chloe.”

When Chloe was going to ask about the so called “Silver City”, she noticed that they were finally at the precinct’s parking lot. 

“Well, we are finally here! You can ask as many questions as you want to your brother…”

Chloe knew it was a mistake the second that slipped from her mouth. 

“My brother is here?! Which one?!”

Chloe got out of the car and went directly to unbuckle Lucifer. He jumped from his seat, and Chloe wasn’t sure if it was of excitement or because he was alarmed. 

“It’s ok Lucifer, we can go inside in just a minute, let me just get you out of the car first.”

Lucifer was anxious to know which of his brothers was in there, and why he was here in the first place. Maybe he was there to take him home, or to punish him for being on earth.  
Chloe held Lucifer’s tiny hand, giving it a squeeze to calm him down. Lucifer just looked up with his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and Chloe melted just a little. 

As they walked inside, they received many glares, Chloe getting a bit worried with the faint murmurs between the groups of people. Lucifer got closer to Chloe, scared of how many people were present. 

As they arrived to Chloe’s desk, Lucifer released his tight grip from Chloe’s hand and ran towards Amenadiel that was waiting with Maze. Amenadiel got to one knee and held Lucifer in a hug. Chloe just couldn't resist to show how cute the scene was, giving a little smirk, Maze showing exactly the opposite, by making a disgusted face. 

“What happened Lucifer?” Amenadiel asked as he stepped back a little to look at Lucifer’s face. 

“I don’t know, I promise, I just woke up on the floor, I promise, I don’t know why I’m here.” Lucifer was on the verge of tears, and Amenadiel just held him close one more time to comfort him. 

“It’s alright, it wasn’t your fault little brother.” Amenadiel hugged him once more, and stood up to face Chloe. 

“We need to find out why this happened, and who did it. Of course, Maze and I already have some ideas but, if you want to... “

“Well, I was thinking maybe it had to do with Lucifer’s ‘I am the devil’ thingy. If it did, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Amenadiel and Maze looked at each other confused and hesitant. Amenadiel cleared his throat and took a step away from Chloe. 

“Chloe, I know this may be confusing, so please try to keep up, ok?... Lucifer is actually the Devil, Maze is a demon, and I am an angel.” 

He expected to look at a very freaked out Chloe, or something similar, but the only thing he saw was a calm Chloe. A way too calm Chloe.

“Well, that was not what I was expecting.” Maze looked at Chloe with a worried expression. 

“I think you broke her idiot!” 

“What? How?”

Chloe looked at both of them with amusement before she took a step closer towards them.   
“Guys, it’s ok, It’s not like if Lucifer didn’t always tell me, anyways. I know that you guys are still the same, and that you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me, so, it’s not like if anything’s changed.”

“Ok, what is this?” Maze stopped to consider the chance that this was a clone of Chloe’s to deal with Lucifer’s bs. She was now the freaked out one. 

“Well, in that case, we can keep going with the investigation.” Amenadiel stated while looking at Lucifer. 

None of them remembered he was even there, but like a sweet miracle, he was playing with one of Chloe’s desk toys, totally lost in his own world seeing how the small marbles went back and forth.

Chloe looked at Amenadiel and Maze, considering if maybe she should bring up the idea. 

“Guys, I was thinking that maybe we should bring Ella and Dan into this. You know, I trust them, and Lucifer does too, so maybe a bit of more help wouldn’t hurt?”

“About that. They already know. And so does Linda.” Maze just wanted to go home already. 

“What do you mean? Was I the last one to get on the train?” Chloe just couldn’t believe it. Maybe she was just too sane. 

“Yeah, and honestly, it took you quite a while. We were obviously expecting a different reaction, but I guess you just didn’t want to believe.”

“How long have they known?”

‘Uhh, like, three months.”

“But-” Maze was done with Chloe’s shock, so she just stopped her right on her tracks. 

“Okay Chloe, yes, they’ve known for a long time now, and they are totally fine with it. Can we just kick some ass already?”

“I think Maze is right. We’ve spent too much time standing here, we should get going.” 

“Yeah, well, what are your thoughts, Amenadiel?” Chloe knew that they didn’t have a plan. 

“Well, we actually already have a plan. We were thinking about one on your way here.” Well, scratch that.

“We should go somewhere more private.” Amenadiel suggested, both Maze and Chloe agreeing. 

“What about Lucifer?” Lucifer was still sitting on the same chair, doing the exact same thing. 

“I’ll talk to him. Be right back.” Amenadiel walked towards Lucifer, and talked to him for a bit. w363rc

“There, Lucifer promised to stay put until we came back. He should be fine.” 

The three of them walked towards the room where they usually held meetings, and closed the door carefully. 

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Chloe was mentally preparing herself.

Amenadiel looked at Maze receiving a reassuring gaze. 

“Ok. I am going to the Silver City to talk to my father about Lucifer, and maybe I can convince him to help us. Maze is going to hunt the people that were involved in this, maybe even getting us some more clues, and you dear Chloe, have the most important job of all… You are going to take care of little Lucifer while we are gone.”

Chloe’s brain froze with the words. Not only was she dragged into this celestial thing, but now she had to take care of a mini version of her partner, and secret crush. Crush, what a childish word. 

“M-Me? Why me?”

“Well, because you are the only one Lucifer would be willing to go with.”

“What about Ella? She’s good with kids, I think.”

“Nope, you are the only one that Lucifer trusts. And Ella can’t take care of an angel.”

“And what makes you think I can?”

“You took care of the Devil. I don’t think a little angel will be such a challenge for you.” 

Chloe thought for a moment. He was right. And, it’s not like if Lucifer is that monstrous. He seems like a well behaved child. He was god’s favorite for a reason. 

“Fine. I’ll take care of him. Do you have any idea for how long?”

“It will be a pretty decent amount of time. Four weeks in the least.”

Chloe knew she was making a mistake, but it was for Lucifer. It was worth it. And apart from that, she would get to know how Lucifer was when he was a child. What’s bad about that?

They walked out of the room, and said their goodbyes. 

“You will be staying with Chloe for a while ok? Have fun, and in the meanwhile, I will talk to dad about a few things. Just behave, and once I’m back, you can go back to the Silver City, alright?”

“Yes.”

Lucifer looked sad, but he understood. He was not in danger because he knew the detective would protect him. not like he needed protection. No, even better. He would protect her. Maybe that’s what it was all about. A test. And he was going to make his father proud. 

“Good. Chloe, if you need anything you can call Maze, and Ella and Dan volunteered to help too.”

“Thanks.”

Maze and Amenadiel left, leaving Chloe and little Lucifer by themselves.   
Because of all of this mess, the last thing she noticed was what Lucifer was wearing. A white robe, and he was barefoot. Why was she not surprised?

“Well Lucifer, I am going to request a free day for the rest of the day, and we can go buy you some clothes.” She gave him a small smile. 

Lucifer was actually excited to be with the detective. Only his father knew what would happen, and that was thrilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! After this chapter, the fun will begin! I will update during this week, so keep an eye open!   
> I also wanted to say, thank you to all for the love and support. It means a lot to me, especially since I was not expecting to get that much attention. Thank you all for giving me a chance. Also, after the next chapter is uploaded, I will be accepting requests. You guys can give me ideas for whatever adventures you want little Lucifer and Detective Chloe to have. If I get no requests or ideas, I will write just a couple of more chapters, and finally the fic will come to an end. Again, thank you all ❤❤❤❤ P.S. Sorry for the mistakes you may find.


	4. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Lucifer and Chloe take a trip to walmart.

(Third point of view)

Chloe held Lucifer’s tiny hand while walking to her car.

“Do you have any family?” Lucifer wanted to know more about the Detective. Why would his father give him such a simple human to protect? There had to be something special about her.

“Yes, I have a daughter, and my mom. My daughter’s name in Beatrice, but we call her trixie.”

“Interesting. Hopefully I get to meet Beatrice.”

“You will, and I think you two are going to be the bestest of friends.” Chloe wasn’t very sure how Lucifer would react to Trixie's stamina. Hopefully it would not be too much for him to handle, but he just looked at him and gave him a small smile.

Chloe opened the back door of the car and made sure Lucifer was buckled up safely in his seat. She closed the door, then going to the driver’s seat. With a small sigh escaping from her lips, she looked back at Lucifer, preparing herself mentally for whatever was to come. This was it. 

“Ready, Lucifer?”

Lucifer gave her a small smile, anxious to finally start his mission. He knew that he was his father’s favorite son, even Amenadiel couldn't compete with his greatness. Therefore, this was a mission of extreme importance. He couldn't wait to see his father’s face once his task was to be completed. He was going to be the greatest of angels! And that was truly worth it. He could already picture it. Samael, God’s most trustworthy and outstanding angel. Yeah… 

“Where are we going?” Lucifer was surprised by his question. He had many things he had yet to discover about Miss Chloe, and he was just so so so so excited! Can you really blame him?

“We are going to Walmart, we are probably going to find something for you in there.”

Walmart. Sure sounded like a dangerous place. He shall keep his guard up at all costs! Who knows what kind of monsters are lurking in the shadows of that intimidating land!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok. This was not it chief.

Lucifer prepared himself for the threats that could put the Detective’s life at risk, each step they took towards the big doors was full of confidence. Sure, the outside was definitely not what he expected, but this kinds of places can be very tricky indeed.   
As they got closer to the humongous doors, he noticed how the Detective had taken a sudden turn to the left, where a bunch of cage-but-not-quite vehicles where in neat straight lines, one behind the other. Of course, there were some others that just completely ruined it, out of their places. Oh, father would be very disappointed of those cage-but-not-quite vehicles. 

Chloe walked towards a very lonesome cart in a corner. she had no time to waste on pulling one out. They were always stuck anyways. She then placed Lucifer in the child’s seat, laughing at the faces he made in the process.

“What is this abomination, Miss Chloe? this plastic plate is hurting my bottom! Ugh, such torture.”

Chloe just bursted with laughter at the exclamation. Was Lucifer always this dramatic?

“Oh, stop being such a drama queen, you’ll be fine.” She gave him a smile, and he just giggled at how ridiculous she sounded saying that.

“Ok, first, we need some clothes for you.”

“But I like what I’m wearing…” 

“Yeah, but we will need to find something that you can wear so that people don’t look at us weirly. We don’t want to bring much attention.”

That did make sense. He was undercover afterall.

“And apart from that, you get to experience with other kinds of clothes! I’m pretty sure you can get sick of wearing that everyday, right?”

“Well, you are right, it can get pretty boring.”

“Well, now you can change it up a bit!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe went through the options of clothes. Many options, but not enough. 

She grabbed a couple pairs of jeans, a pair of pajamas, two pairs of shoes, (One of the pairs was batman themed. Chloe found them really cute, and Lucifer really intriguing), a bunch of dinosaur themed t-shirts, and last but not least, some socks, and a pair of cute shorts.

“Now that you have some new clothes, we need food and snacks.”

“I’ve never tried human food before.” Lucifer considered the idea of food distracting him from his mission. “But I guess I could try some.”  
“Alright, it’s never too late to try something new!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHEM. Hi. Sooo, I can explain. No, I can't. Can I be honest with you guys? I was just being lazy. I did not feel inspired at all. I rewrote this chapter SO MANY TIMES, but nothing seemed to work. So I just posted whatever this was because I wanted to post something after so many months. I am so sorry this is shit, I know, but I think I have a plan, ok? Hear me out. So, I'm still going to update this fic, I promise, but I want to start something new, you know? This is like a little childish fun fic, but I want my new fic to be angsty. Honestly, I'm not good with fluff 😂😂😂 So... I'll just leave this here to let you know I still live, but also expect another project, and I promise, I'll post as much as I can. Please don't hate me. Also, love you all❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ P.S. I'm so sorry for the mistakes and the cringyness, I just can't with fluff. I'll try to get better for y'all😊😊😊


	5. Peep Peep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe And Lucifer go to walmart and buy oreos and peeps. And then Ella is there...

Chloe grabbed Oreos and many bags of chips as she walked through the isles of the store. She wanted Lucifer to be as happy and welcomed as possible, and there’s no other cure to an aching heart than junk food. Ok, maybe that was way too real. she held onto the shopping cart at all times, not leaving Lucifer out of her sight. she was really worried someone might recognize him. But that was technically impossible. Right? No human actually knew how the devil looked like as a child. Well, that was one less thing to worry about. 

As Chloe was asking Lucifer what kind of flavor of peeps he wanted to try, she saw a familiar figure walking towards her. She was still in a bit of a haze after the She-has-to-take-care-of-a-literal-angel thing, but she had to pull herself back together. As the figure was walking closer and closer, she recognized it was Ella. 

“Chloe?!”

Chloe was startled by Ella as she saw how she was literally running towards her with her arms wide open. She only sighed as she realized that she was not going to be able to pull a quickly-running-away act on her. Ella was just so sweet. Or she was simply going to chase her down the store to get her hug. 

“Chloe! What are you doing here? I thought you were having that weird secret meeting. Like, totally not secret, secret meeting.” Ella cut herself off as she looked at the shopping cart seat, a little Lucifer sitting there quietly as he held onto those purple peeps like he’s life depended on it. “Well, well, well, who is this little gentleman? He kind of looks familiar….”

“W-what are you talking about Ella? You’ve never seen him before!” Chloe was really sweating now. 

“No, I’ve seen him before… Uuuhhh… OH!”

Chloe was wearing a tight smile, her inner self screaming in panic. Was it really that easy to tell who the little kid was?

“You’re the kid from that one cereal commercial, right?! ‘It Tastes Like Milkshake, Only Crunchy!’ You are a legend buddy!” Ella just smiled more as she thought of that saturday morning on her couch, watching her telenovelas when that commercial came up. She Had to buy the cereal, she just had to. “So, how are you guys related, anyways?”

Lucifer only managed to look at her with eyes of pity. Poor woman. 

“Uh, he’s actually my little cousin. My aunt, well, she got pregnant, and well, yeah…”

“Oh… ok. OH MY GOODNESS, I JUST HAD AN IDEA! We should hangout sometime these week!”

“Oh. actual-”  
“Oh My. it’s going to be epic! We can watch movies, and have a pillow fight! Aw, I could help you babysit your cousin! Decker, listen, listen… We can order Chinese…”

That was a bit tempting… She could use some help. Afterall, Ella was a very dear and trustworthy person, even to Lucifer, so… Why not? “Alright… I guess we could do something, I mean… I could use a helping hand. I’ll call you sometime this week, we’ll figure something out.”

“Perfect. Well, I have to go now, bye Chloe, bye little dude! Wait, I never asked your name! How rude of me!” 

Lucifer looked at Chloe, just waiting for her to answer for him. 

“He’s very shy. Poor thing, he’s not used to being away from his mother for long. His name is Samael.”

“Ooooh, pretty name, nice meeting you Samael! Well, gotta go now!” Ella shuffled his hair, and walked away with one last excited wave. 

Well, that was close. 

Chloe quickly grabbed a bunch of baggies full of colorful peeps , threw them into the cart, and quickly ran away with a giggling Lucifer jumping up and down holding onto his purple peeps and double stuf oreos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYAAAAAAA!!! I'm back, babyyyyyy! I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to post something real quick. Also, the angsty fic is going to be up probably in two days, not sure. Also, it's so cringy 😂😂😂😂😂 peace out, love ya'll❤❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at writing a fic, so if anyone is even reading this, don’t be too harsh. Thanks!😁😁


End file.
